


Beauty and the Beast

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: Remember what they said in Season 2 bloopers?"God, you're beautiful, Danny.""Come on.""I fucking love you, man."Danny is the beauty. And Steve? He's a beast.





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Remember what they said in Season 2 bloopers?  
>  _"God, you're beautiful, Danny."_  
>  _"Come on."_  
>  _"I fucking love you, man."_
> 
> Danny is the beauty. And Steve? He's a beast.


End file.
